Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 006
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 6, An Invitation to Chaos, is the sixth chapter of the second volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with a glimpse of the night of the Akabane Clan's massacre, wherein amidst the blazing scene, Raishin Akabane searches for his younger sister, Nadeshiko Akabane, and finds her dead along with his father and his other relatives. Chronology Inside the Akabane Clan's estate that was ablaze, Raishin was anxiously searching for Nadeshiko, running forward and bursting through the flames as he repeatedly called out to her. Suddenly, he heard her faint voice. Raishin called out to her once again as he yanked open a ’s screen doors, and upon opening it, he was aghast to see that amidst the room were the corpses of his relatives and their automata, blood everywhere, and Tenzen standing opposite an altar. Magnus headed for the Technical Vocational Building, his Squadron following him in succession, and as he neared the building, he suddenly noticed Kimberly awaiting him. Kimberly asked Magnus of his impression of Raishin, and Magnus then gave a high opinion of him. Kimberly next asked Magnus what the small bottle he was holding was, and Magnus replied that it might probably be ash. Kimberly then asked Magnus why Raishin gave it to him, and Magnus explained that it was a mark of revenge and then excused himself. Kimberly intercepted Magnus, asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls. Magnus answered affirmingly in an indirect manner, making Kimberly frown, and then finally left. After he left, Kimberly expressed her opinion of Magnus and then wondered who he used to create his automata. Inside the in the Central Auditorium, Raishin asked Felix whose he was offering him, conjecturing if it is his, but Felix answered that the Night Party Executive Committee will be sponsoring Raishin’s Entry and that the Disciplinary Committee will be endorsing him to it. Raishin then asked Felix what he is requested to do, and Felix answered that he is requested to defeat Cannibal Candy, making Raishin asked back who it was. Felix then related that in the Academy there are cases of missing students every year, citing the reason for their disappearances; however, ever since the beginning of the Academy’s academic term, the number of cases peculiarly spiked with the addition of the cases of discovered destroyed automata, conclusively hypothesising that the victims were attacked. He also explained that the Disciplinary Committee has already enlisted the help of the Academy’s security and increased their patrols and has been hunting for Cannibal Candy themselves but with no avail. Suddenly, Lisette burst into the office, calling out to Felix. She noticed Raishin and apologised for her sudden intrusion. Felix introduced Lisette and Raishin to each other and then jokingly asked Lisette if Cannibal Candy appeared, and Lisette assented and reported that a devoured automaton was discovered at the grove of trees behind the Technical Vocational Building. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. At the grove of trees behind the Technical Vocational Building, Felix, Lisette, Raishin, and Yaya arrived at the scene when Raishin noticed Charlotte, together with Sigmund, and then called out to them. Felix greeted Charlotte and commented on her usual presence at every scene, but Charlotte defensively replied back, making Felix apologise to her. Felix, together with Lisette, then entered the grove of trees, and after he left, Charlotte felt dejected. Raishin noticed Charlotte’s attitude and asked her if she has romantic feelings for Felix, making her fluster and blush. Charlotte grabbed Raishin on the neck and angrily silenced him when Felix suddenly called out to him, making her hastily withdraw her hands, acting as if nothing happened. Raishin, together with Yaya, then went towards Felix. In the grove of trees, Raishin reflexively frowned, Charlotte was shocked, and Yaya was frightened upon seeing the devoured automaton's dead body. Raishin noticed that the devoured automaton's magic circuits were gone, and Felix replied that it was Cannibal Candy’s mode of operation. Raishin then askingly surmised that the magic circuits of the victim automata were eaten, and Felix answered that it is not confirmed yet and then pointed to the devoured automaton’s scarred cavity on its torso. Raishin reflectively recognised that the scar was similar to the scar produced by Sigmund's beams of light. He then inquired about the devoured automaton’s identity, and Lisette answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin reflectively assented as he recognised the iron ball that was embedded in the devoured automaton's crushed legs although however found it peculiar that its legs were crushed by its own weapon. He then was about to consult Charlotte about it, but he noticed that she was indignant. Raishin asked her what was wrong with her, but Charlotte ignored him and turned away. Raishin then grabbed Charlotte's arm to stop her. Charlotte shrugged Raishin off, but Raishin would not let her go and warned her not to be reckless. Charlotte then forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin to make him release her arm and then hurriedly left. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it. Felix then returned back to the scene, and Raishin then decided to return to the Tortoise Dormitory. As he, together with Yaya, was about to leave, Lisette intercepted him and then whispered to him that she wanted to tell him about something privately. Raishin ordered Yaya to return first to the Tortoise Dormitory and implied for her to consult Shouko about Felix’s proposal, and Yaya begrudgingly did. After she left, Raishin then asked Lisette what she wanted to talk to him about was, and Lisette answered that it was about Charlotte. Major Events * Morning Star Wielder is discovered victimised. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 2 chapter 6 was adapted from the fourth part and the sixth part of the second chapter and the second part to the third part of the third chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Filler Scene There is no filler scene shown in this chapter. Characters In order of appearance: * Raishin Akabane * Tenzen Akabane * Nadeshiko Akabane * Hotaru * Magnus * Kimberly * Kamakiri * Tamamushi * Kagerou * Himegumo * Mitsubachi * Felix Kingsfort * Yaya * Charlotte Belew * Eliza * Sigmund * Morning Star Wielder New Character There is no new character shown or mentioned in this chapter. Abilities New Abilities There is no new ability shown or mentioned in this chapter. Magic Circuit * 'Eve's Heart' - Hotaru, Kamakiri, Tamamushi, Kagerou, Himegumo, Mitsubachi, Yaya New Magic Circuit There is no new magic circuit shown or mentioned in this chapter. Faction and Organisation * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army * Disciplinary Committee New Faction and Organisation * Night Party Executive Committee Locations * Japan ** Tokyo *** Akabane Clan Estate * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Location * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Technical Vocational Building **** Central Auditorium ***** **** Tortoise Dormitory * Japan ** Tokyo *** Akabane Clan Estate **** Reception Hall Terminology * Puppeteer * Mage * Gauntlet * Rounds * Automaton * Banned Doll * Night Party * * Magic Circuit * Academy Security Guard New Terminology * Puppet Craftsman Battles * There is no battle shown in this chapter. Foreshadow There is no foreshadow shown or mentioned in this chapter. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural Reference There is no cultural reference shown or mentioned in this chapter. Unanswered Question * Who was the person lying on top of the altar? * How did Magnus' Squadron appear at the scene in a trice? * Whose ash was inside the small bottle that Raishin gave Magnus? * Who did Magnus use as material to create his Squadron? Note # In the chapter's sixth part, during Kimberly's interrogation of Magnus, Magnus used the phrase, throw down the gauntlet, an idiom that means to challenge a person that was derived from the medieval practice of a knight throwing down one's gauntlet to challenge an opponent to combat, as an analogy for the cognate custom of a certain oriental clan of throwing a dead person's ash to symbolise revenge for his answer to Kimberly's inquiry on the reason why Raishin gave him the ash. Quotes * (From Magnus to Kimberly): ''“...In a certain Oriental clan, throwing the ash of a dead person signifies vengeance for the deceased.” * (From Kimberly to herself): “...Really, what a fearsome guy you are. To be able to create Banned Dolls at such a young age… If the Maestros at the workshops caught word of this, they would definitely become depressed... Also, Magnus. Who exactly did you turn into material?” * (From Felix to Raishin): “Cannibal Candy is a serious threat to the Academy— it’s someone we have to defeat no matter what. An opponent who will raise your profile if you defeat.” * (From Felix to Raishinb): “Will you not lend me your power, Raishin?” Links Category:Manga Chapters Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters